In communication/computer networks, a network device can show its presence to a network switch by sending a notification message over communication links. If the notification message is received within a timeout period, the network switch can send a confirmation message to confirm the presence of the network device. If the notification message is not received within the timeout period, the network switch may determine that the network device is not present and terminate the communications between the network device and the network switch. In some cases, the notification messages may be delayed due to high data traffic on the communication links.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.